Eternity
by RyeBrid13
Summary: Ryder Lynn is dead. He's been dead for over 100 years but still, he is walking around and being human like a normal 18 year old should. He died back in 1895 but he came back to life as a nightmare; a vampire. With the help of the man who transformed him, Finn Hudson, he lives a normal life. Until he returns to his hometown and meets a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON HERE!  
It's from my Wattpad Account called RyleyBridges and it's about the couple Ryley from Glee. I prefer Jarley though but Ryley are pretty cute.  
The vampires in this are based off The Vampire Diaries.  
I don't own Glee or The Vampire Diaries. If I owned Glee, I'd make all my fave couples stay together and if I owned Vampire Diaries, Stelena would be happening all the time.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I died today. But then I came back to life.  
Today is 1895. I'm 18 years old and will be for the rest of my life. All of this began when I was going for just a nice walk down the main road of Lima, Ohio, my hometown. It was peaceful and such a nice night. As I headed down a short cut home, a man with a gun walked up to me.  
"Give me your money, kid!" The man with the gun shouted, moving closer to me and making me put my back against the cold brick wall.  
"I don't have any money, sir." I said as politely as I could, raising my hands in surrender.  
"I know all you Lynn's have money. Your family is the richest family in Ohio." The man said. He wasn't lying; I do come from a wealthy family. My father is a doctor who is famous around the state. Lynn is a well known name around town.  
"I don't have any on me." I said. The man dug the gun's barrel into my stomach. Even though I was wearing my cotton shirt, vest and blazer, I still could feel the cold barrel of the gun against my stomach.  
"If you reject me again, I will pull this trigger. I'll ask one more time," The man put his face close to mine and I could smell the whiskey in his hot breath, "Where's your money so I can have it?"  
"I don't have it." I said, regretting those four words once they slipped off my tongue.  
Next thing I knew, I felt the gun leave my stomach then the man moves away a bit. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit me right next to my heart. A red stain grew bigger quickly on my shirt. I felt my legs go numb and I fell onto my back. Nobody could hear and see my pain since at that time of night, nobody except for a couple of drunken men were in town. My last thoughts were of my mother, my father and the rest of my family. I love them all and will miss them.  
Just as more blood left my body and my vision blurred, I saw a tall man with short brown hair run up to me at super speed I have never seen a human go at. I felt a pang of pain that felt like he was biting me then I relaxed I felt myself lose more blood. Then I tasted a weird, tangy and strong liquid; blood. This man was feeding me blood. I didn't protest though since after a while, it taste nice. He also had his wrist to my lips so my mouth was blocked.  
Then I blanked out...

* * *

Now I'm awake. It's been so many hours since I 'died'. My family have been sent a message by the man who fed me the blood saying that I died from being drowned. My body was apparently lost and destroyed in the process. I don't know if they'll believe it but it's good enough. The man who fed me blood now sits across from me outside a small house out of town. I still don't know his name.  
"Who are you?" I asked, breaking our awkward silence.  
"My name is Finnegan Christopher Hudson. I'm over 200 years old and I'm a vampire." The man said.  
"A vampire?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes. You are now in transition to be one too but to be a proper vampire, you need to drink human blood." Finnegan said. Human Blood? I have to drink human blood?  
"What if I don't?" I asked.  
"You'll die." Finnegan said. I sigh. I don't want to die. Being a vampire could be a whole new world.  
I look at Finnegan, "Where can I drink human blood?" I asked.  
"Follow me." Finnegan said. He begins to run at a super speed. I start to run then I begin to get faster. This is a speed I wish I had when the guy came up to me with the gun the other day. I find Finnegan in an alleyway in town.  
I can hear heartbeats, blood flowing and talking. There's a young girl walking in our direction now. I turn around the corner. I smell blood. The girl is cut. Blood drips from her arm. I crave the taste of the liquid that drips from her arm. I step towards her. I see her face; she's cute with blue eyes, brown hair and fair skin. But I still lean down to look her cut and drink from it, sucking the life and blood out of her. Once she's drained, I drop her dried up body on the floor and wipe the blood off my chin. I look at Finnegan.  
"You're now a vampire." Finnegan said. I close my eyes quickly and feel myself change more. I feel powerful. My eyes darken and the veins under my eyes pop out as my canine teeth sharpen. I close my eyes again and my eyes return to their normal brown shade and the veins disappear at the same time my teeth return to their normal size.  
"Now I'm going to have to teach you to survive off animal blood." Finnegan said.  
"But human blood tastes so good." I said.  
"I know it tastes good but to live among the humans, it's good to drink animal blood." Finnegan said.  
"I'll try but it might take a while." I said. And it did. It took me a year away from humans to get used to animal blood.

* * *

More than a 100 years passed. It's now 2013.  
Finnegan is now Finn since he wanted to seem more modern. It's not just me and Finn anymore; there's Santana Lopez, a girl we found dying in Spain, there's Rachel Berry, Finn's new girlfriend we found in Italy and Blaine Anderson, a young man we found in England.  
The three have all gained American accents with us teaching them but now we're back in Lima. This a new year for me and I want it to be good.

* * *

After settling in, I decide to ditch the others in our new house and walk down the street.  
Us vampires can walk in the sunlight with our lapis lazuli rings that protect us from the sun. As a walk down the street, I see a girl with a group of her friends. She's beautiful but familiar.  
Where have I seen that face before? I think for a moment then I realise; she looks like the girl I drained the blood from back when I was transitioning. I feel a sense of regret from that moment. Maybe I should've died. But I wouldn't be able to get to know the girl who's over there right now.  
My heart tells me to get to know her, fall in love with her and live for an eternity with her like Finn and Rachel but my mind tells me not to get tangled up with a human who I could kill. For now, I have to keep a low profile and if I cross paths with this girl, I will then follow my heart.

* * *

**Short start.  
Please review for more. 5 reviews and I publish more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rest of the story is in No P.O.V. I might have Marley's P.O.V at one stage but that might be in a while.  
Enjoy!**

Ryder returns to his new Lima home after his walk.

The home is big and is on the grounds of the old Lynn mansion. Somehow, Finn was able to compel (use his vampire power to make someone to do something) the real estate agent into letting them have the house.

"Hey Ryder. Check this out." Blaine says, reading a newspaper.

Blaine is an awesome guy who, after Finn, is probably Ryder's best friend. When they found him in London, he was dying from a large cut that a someone gave him since they found out Blaine was gay and apparently 'being gay is a sin' but Finn, Ryder and Santana (Rachel hadn't come along at that stage) saved him. Blaine also used to have curly hair but hair gel became popular and now he uses too much hair gel.

"What did you find?" Ryder asks.

"This." Blaine says, pointing at the newspaper.

Ryder scanned it and read parts out loud, "William Schuester, the latest descendant in the Lynn family, is giving a presentation on the Lynn family tree to members of the community today at the local high school where Schuester teaches."

"Doesn't that interest you?" Blaine asks.

"It does and we're going." Ryder says.

"Oh goody." Blaine says, smiling and clapping his hands.

"Stop being so happy." Ryder says.

"Sorry." Blaine says.

* * *

Ryder and Blaine arrive at the local high school. They go into the large auditorium and find two empty seats.

Across the room Ryder sees the girl with the brown hair and blue eyes from earlier with some of her friends. She has a notepad with her so she must be taking notes for something.

"Afternoon ladies and gentleman." A man says as he walks onto the stage, taking Ryder's attention away from the girl.

The man on the stage has curly hair, looks to be in his mid 30s and has a butt chin. This must be William Schuester.

"I am the newest generation of the famous Lynn family. Back in 1895, Ryder Lynn, the oldest son of the family, went missing. He was supposedly dead and his body was never found but for some reason, no one wanted to find him. In 1987, the Lynn's were involved in the Lima War, which was when vampires were apparently in the town. Many were killed..." William says.

Ryder continue to listen. He never knew 2 years after his supposed 'death', the town went vampire mad. He was just Finn had helped him so much.

"...Another thing about Ryder Lynn that he has apparently been spotted around the world in recent years." William says.

If Ryder's heart still was supposed to beat like a human's, it would've stopped. Ryder now needs a cover story about who he is while he's living in Lima; the Ryder from 1985 wasn't dead, ran away from home, started a family and now his father wanted him to have a name like his ancestor. That's believable, right? But Ryder knew for sure he'd have to have a talk with this Schuester guy.

Once the presentation was done, Ryder went backstage while Blaine made polite conversation with others. Others that included the girl Ryder was fascinated with.

Ryder approached Will backstage. "That was a nice presentation, William." Ryder says.

"Why thank you," William says, putting his papers into a satchel, "And you are?"

"Ryder Lynn. My ancestor was the original Ryder Lynn from back in 1985 so that Ryder didn't die." Ryder says.

William looks a bit shocked, "Ryder didn't die? The information that I have was passed down the family that Ryder died when he drowned. How is that all wrong?"

"People can get their facts all wrong." Ryder says.

"You look exactly like the paintings that were found of Ryder Lynn back in the 1890s. The resemblance is uncanny." William says.

"It's genetics I guess." Ryder says with a shrug.

"I guess but you two could be twins." William says.

Ryder looks into William's eyes, hoping to compel him, "You don't know what you're talking. Ryder now and Ryder from 1895 are two different people. You follow me?"

William nods and Ryder finishes compelling the man.

"It was nice talking to you, Schuester." Ryder says and leaves the backstage area to find Blaine.

William then smirks to himself; he knows the truth. He was wearing vervain (a herb that can protect you from vampires and that can weaken them when they touch it) in a ring so Ryder didn't really compel him.

"Blaine, we're going." Ryder says, walking up to Blaine who has just finished talking to someone.

"I met some really cool people today." Blaine says to Ryder as they begin to exit the school.

"Like who?" Ryder asks.

"Jake Puckerman." Blaine says.

"I know that Puckerman family. They were the guys who always got into jail back in my days as a human." Ryder says as they reach their car.

"There was Wade Adams." Blaine says.

"I don't recognise that family name. Must be new-ish to town." Ryder says. Ryder gets into the drivers seat of the car while Blaine gets into the passenger seat. They leave the car park.

"There was Brittany Pierce." Blaine says.

"The Pierce family were never smart." Ryder says.

"And lastly there was Marley Rose. She was a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I would like her but I'm gay so I can't."

"Did she have a notebook?"

"Yeah. She had to take some notes down for her History paper. She's a high school senior. Why do you want to know?"

"Just she looks like someone from my past."

"Who?"

"When I was in transition, I found this girl who had a cut on her arm. She looked exactly like that Marley girl but the girl from past I drained dry to complete my transition."

"Now you're haunted by your mistakes, I guess?"

"You can never escape your past."

"Sucks to be you, man."

"Just shut it, Anderson."

Ryder went for another walk the next day. He was enjoying Lima already and he'd only been there for a couple of days.

The main street wasn't busy but there were a couple of people around. Including Marley.

She was with her friends and they were eating ice cream. Ryder awkwardly stood for a moment then sat down on a park bench on the side of the footpath.

He watched as Marley walked by and she briefly looked at him, sending him a small smile. He swore he could fell his heart that usually doesn't beat flutter with joy. He smiled back at her quickly.

Then she returned her attention to her friends. He watched as she turned the corner and she looked at him one last time. He hoped to see her again soon and maybe she did too.

**Thanks For Reading!  
I think this chapter was better than the first chapter. I hope you guys are liking this. Proper Ryley interaction happening soon  
Review.  
Favourite.  
Follow.  
:)**


End file.
